


Cordolium

by Anemone_lj, Ruzanna_Aiko



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Skz Genshin Impact au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruzanna_Aiko/pseuds/Ruzanna_Aiko
Summary: 3000 years have passed and yet the effects of the archon war could still be felt. Friends, Family, Friendship and Love all lost because of the war. But soon  everything will be revealed. Lost friendship will be rekindled, and love will be found where it was lost. And truth will prevail.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. About Cordolium

__

**(A/N : poster cover made by Anemone)**

_3000 years have passed and yet the effects of the Archon war could still be felt. Friends, Family, Friendship and Love all lost because of the war. But soon everything will be revealed. Lost friendship will be rekindled, and love will be found where it was lost. And truth will prevail._

**A STRAY KIDS GENSHIN AU**

**SOME INFORMATION**

**The elements used in the story :-**

**CRYO = Ice**

**ANEMO = Wind**

**PYRO = Fire**

**GEO = Earth**

**HYDRO = Water**

**ELECTRO = Electric/Lighting**

**More information will be given as the story progress**

**A collaboration with: Ruzanna_Aiko**

**also cross post at wattpad on the same name~**

Hello fellas! Aiko here owo , my english is not as good but please bear with me as a co-author 🥺🖐 its my first time collaborating on a fic and this is also my second fic ever written heheh.

we'll provide pictures, gifs and videos of the characters we make based on in the fic so you can have a more specific thing to imagine when reading them ehhehe xD

me luv yall enjoy xD 

if you have any questions of some scene , especially the genshin related to those who don't play it u can ask us we will help you the best we can :D

**-Aiko**

Hi! This your not so fav author who procrastinates alot! Don't worry I wont procrastinate with this one. This is my first collab, so I hope y'all will enjoy this. This took alot of planning you wont even imagine how much notes we have. Anyways, enjoy the story if you have questions dont hesitate to ask it.

**-Anemone**

To those who doesn't know what Genshin Impact is, it is an MMORPG game. This is the trailer of the game. Both me and Anemone played this haha hence us getting this crazy idea of making this fic.

[the trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLUY1nICQ%20)

[Teyvat Chapter Storyline Preview: Travail｜Genshin Impact (Contains spoilers) :-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAlKhARUcoY)

**altho we don't really follow the story of the real one, just some info and such.**

**ENJOY! <3 **

**-AIKO**


	2. Prologue

3000 years ago, in the land of Teyvat there are heavenly beings called the Archons. They are the powerful beings who stands as gods and are blessed with powers to rule their territory/world/country.

There were 6 of them of the 6 elements. Anemo (wind) , Hydro (water) , Pyro (fire) , Cryo (ice) , Geo (earth) and lastly Electro. Their followers would also be blessed by the Archon's power if their god deemed them worthy. They called it visions. Gaining visions grants them to wield their Archons' element. It also represents the loyalty to their god.

The Archons, though not friends they're also not enemies, at least for a while. Each Archon maintained a neutral relationship with one another, ruling and maintaining peace in their land. Except for the Hydro and Pyro Archons. The two Archons shared a close friendship along with the Hydro Archons right hand man. Their followers were not happy with this information, but they did nothing to interfere.

One of the archons who was secretly filled with greed saw this opportunity. An opportunity to start a war. From the friendship of two Archons emerged a war. It was an opportunity to dethrone the strongest and kindest Archon, the Hydro Archon.

Two Archons fell during the war. One fell because of greed, betrayal, and anger, the other fell because of grief and sadness. All this happened as their friend watched, storing the shared pain in him and living on wishing that one day all will be fixed. 

**_(A/N : the city of Monstradt in genshin)_ **


	3. Arc 1: The Geo Archon

The Geo Archon, the youngest among the Archons. His power lets him construct structures, mostly for protection or for a higher vantage point for battles.

Very few are blessed by the Archon. Only those who showed their dedication to protecting their companions were deemed worthy by the Archon.

The Archon shared a close friendship with the Hydro Archon's right hand man, making him trustworthy to the Hydro Archon.

He along with the Hydro Archon's right hand man witnessed the fall of two Archons. 

During the Archon war the Geo Archon barely fought. He protected his followers and himself but he never attacked the others.

His followers, following his actions and protecting their comrades. But as he protected his followers he failed to protect someone who he considered a friend. 

The Geo Archon watched them fall to their demise. He makes a promise as he watches. A promise to protect what he couldn't. 


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be like any other in Liyue. Merchants coming in and out of the ports. Milleliths patrolling here and there. The adventurers' guild members do their commissions. The Geo Archon looking over his people from a nearby mountain. His arms glowing from his geo tattoos.

* * *

Today was supposed to be like any other in Liyue. Merchants coming in and out of the ports. Milleliths patrolling here and there. The adventurers' guild members do their commissions. The Geo Archon looking over his people from a nearby mountain. His arms glowing from his geo tattoos. 

When he deemed everything normal, he turned away. His tattoos disappeared as he walked down the mountain. Before he could take another step he felt a pull in his core. He looks to the direction where he felt the pull, waiting. Then he feels it again. He rushes to the direction of the pull and arrives at a domain. 

Several Geovishap hatchlings surround the domain. He readies his spear and dashes to slay the enemies. WolfChan runs beside him already summoning a geo shield. The shield surrounds him like an orb blocking and protecting him from every elemental attack the Geovishap hatchlings make.

**_(A/n : how the GEOVISHAP HATCHLING looks like in the game)_ **

_**** _

_**(A/n : just imagining this kind of orb shield around WolfChan)** _

As he pierces through one of the monsters in front of him he fails to notice one behind him preparing to attack with its hard tail. The geovishap hatchling's tail passes through the shield and hits him, throwing his body forward. His body lands on the rotting geovishap hatchling. 

Before he can recover, the monster curls into its body and rolls towards him. He jumps away a second before getting hit. He charges his spear with geo energy and dashes to the enemy ignoring the pain he can feel on his back. The spear pierces through the geovishap hatchling's body. He lets his spear disappear into air as he looks around the now clear area.

**_(a/n : just imagine this is how Chan’s spear charges attack is. We basically do him based on Zhongli hehehe~ Chan = Zhongli but with a twist)_ **

"These things aren't supposed to be here…" he mutters to himself. Just as he was about to turn around to enter the domain he heard a loud roar before he got flung away. He groans as his back hits a wall.

****

Wolf chan immediately runs to his master, casting a shield and stepping in front to protect him. He pulls his wolf towards him and creates a pillar in front of them. The pillar pulses with geo energy. The Stonehide Lawachurl roars and swings its fist destroying the pillar.

**_(A/n : Chan creating the pillar)_ **

**__ **

**_(A/n : Stonehide Lawachurl)_ **

****

He clutches his wolf on his chest ignoring the aching of his body. He summons a meteor, hitting the monster directly. When the smoke clears, he sees the monster has started rotting.

**__ **

**_(A/n : Chan summoning the meteor. Instead of freezing them for a few sec, we make Chan rotting the enemies instead. )_ **

****

He feels the wolf pawing at his chest, so he looks down and smiles at the wolf, "I'm fine." 

****

"No you're not. You took a lot of damage," Wolf chan replies wiggling to get out of the man's arms. 

****

"Why don't you rest a bit? It's dangerous to go on further like that, Chan."

****

Chan shakes his head and begins walking towards the domain, "I can't stop now. I can feel it. Something is happening inside the domain." 

****

Wolf Chan whimpers lightly and follows his master. The worry has not disappeared but he knows he can't stop him. 

****

With a simple touch the domain doors open. The walk through the domain is peaceful, except if you count the occasional pyro traps. But so far they had not encountered any enemies.

**_(A/n: Taishan Mansion Domain in Genshin Impact)_ **

**_  
  
_**

Wolf chan sniffs the air when they near the area where Chan feels the pull, "Something… is amiss.." 

****

Chan nods and inspects the box delicately placed on a pedestal surrounded by geo energy. He dispels the energy around it and inspects the box. 

****

"It's still sealed…" Chan tells his companion.

****

He moves it near Wolf chan's nose, "Do you smell anything?" Wolf chan's nose twitches before he looks at Chan and shakes his head. 

****

"Hmmm… better take this with me… for now…"

****

On his way back after getting the box containing something that only the geo archon knows, he was ambushed inside the domain. He quickly hid the box in his pocket air before getting ready to fight. But since he was still recovering from his past injury from a fight before, he was trapped and couldn't fight to his full power. 

****

"What do you want from me?!" Chan roared at the fatui who attacked him.

****

"Oh nothing my lord. we just need the thing that is in the box you hide"

****

"Bold of you to assume I would give it to you, you power hungry fool" Chan scoffed at the man and spat the blood that was in his mouth.

****

The fatui leader was pissed at the Geo archon and ordered his underlings to attack Chan.S eeing this, he took WolfChan who screamed at what was happening and threw him into the same pocket space where he hid the box.

****

"STAY THERE UNTIL I CALL FOR YOU BACK WOLFIE PROMISE ME TO NOT GET OUT NO MATTER WHAT" he roared and wolfchan cried and nodded which then disappeared with a pearly greyish dust into thin air.

****

Chan hates fighting, as he prefers peace but of course he has to fight when he has too and this was one of those situations. He fought the enemies that ambushed him but was overpowered. Chan was now trapped in the domain with injuries that will take time to heal. 

****

"Pity, had you not refused to give us the box, you wouldn't be trapped here, FOREVER AHAHAHAHAHA" the fatui screeched an ugly laugh along with his underlings. He then sealed Chan in the cave in the domain. 

****

It's not that Chan could not break free from it, he could. Except that, that jerk of a fatui used a spell that would lower his rate of healing and so it will be slowed. He could only imagine how his adepti lover and assistant's reaction when they notice that he would be gone for much longer than he actually thought he would. He prayed for their safety. 

**-TBC-**


	5. Arc 1 : Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lovely day in Liyue harbor, a man is stuck in his office. His desk , full of paper works while his companion silently plays around him. Lifting a little of his mood.

* * *

On a lovely day in Liyue harbor, a man is stuck in his office. His desk , full of paper works while his companion silently plays around him. Lifting a little of his mood.

**_(A/n : Liyue Harbour city in Genshin Impact)_ **

He felt alone being the only one in the room. Usually the Geo Archon along with his adepti lover would be in the same room as him doing their work but the Geo Archon has been missing in action for days now. His adepti lover, Changbin has gone on a quest to help an acquaintance of his in the land of freedom, Monstradt.

The man, who is an adepti who wield the element of Cryo(❄), Felix, was currently doing some paperworks that was meant for the Geo Archon. And since the archon has been missing for now, no note no nothing to inform him of his whereabouts, Felix had no choice but to do the archon's part of work as some of the documents that needed to be done are urgent to settle by the day. 

By the time Felix managed to settle down the urgent paperworks and documents of both his part and the archon's, he was screaming in joy as he would be free of the night before continuing to do more work the day after. He was jumping around the room with his companion, a little chick named BbokAri who chirps happily seeing his master is finally in a happy mood.

"OH MY LORD BBOKARI I DID IT I FINISHED BOTH MINE AND CHAN HYUNG'S URGENT WORKdaysS AHHH" Felix screamed and hugged BbokAri with animated tears streaming down his face.

"YAYYYY I'M PROUD OF U LIXIE!" the little chick replied and giggled at his master's antics.

But of course, his joy didn't last long as one of the other workers came in around half an hour later with another workload stating that he was sorry to give him another load as the day was really busy and they need to settle more agreements and stuff as soon as possible.

Now this, this really ruined Felix's mood and he decides to go up to the highest roof of their building to scream in frustration. BbokAri chirping sadly and trailing behind his stress master up the roof. 

"aww Lixie…." BbokAri whispered seeing his master screeched in frustration and shot his arrows up the sky creating icy like flower patterns when the arrows exploded and dissolves into shiny dust like particles.

“ASDFGHJKL;’ WHYYYYYYY?!!!! I LITERALLY WORKED MY ASS SINCE YESTERDAY! …. Its already 3pm today…” he screamed and whispered at the end of his sentences in defeat.

  
  


“There there Lixie, I guess the faster we deal with the most important work, we can deal with the others tomorrow.” BbokAri reassured him and he agreed before shooting another set of arrows to the sky and wield back his bow.

Felix then continued doing his work before BbokAri asked him something. Something that didn’t cross his mind for days as he was busy doing most of the work in their office.

"neeeee lixie, what happened to Channie? Where did he go? Is he ok? he's been gone for longer than Changbin now… it's weird… i miss WolfChan and Dwaekki…" BbokAri whispered and his expression dropped to a sad one thinking of their friends and family.

The question really stunned Felix because good lord yes how could he not notice it sooner. Chan was never gone for longer than Changbin. Something must have happened and the day he left, he was in a hurry and he didn't even inform him or Changbin of where he was going.

This really makes Felix spiral in thoughts.

"BbokAri can you ask the workers if they have any news of where Changbin is now?" 

"Huh? Sure i can do that" chirped BbokAri confusingly but nodded anyway.

"Go. I need to clear this up real fast" pointing his work on the table. 

Felix left the office with a sigh. Leaving BbokAri to do what he asked. He walked up to the mountains to a clear high area and summoned his bow. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself and aimed at a random object then released. He does this a couple of times till he calmed down completely. With a relaxed mind he lets his bow dissolve into air.

**_(A/N : This would be how Felix is shooting and how his bow would dissolve in air. We are making Felix based on Ganyu but with a twist. )_ **

He sits down and relishes in the soft breeze that passes through him. He lets his mind drift into different thoughts. He spends almost half an hour like that, in peace, before he feels another presence with him. 

"How was it? Did you find anything?" asked the adepti to his companion.

"Eung. They said that words had it that Changbin had arrived in Wangshu Inn today along with a few others. They haven't moved since they checked in the inn today. Probably to rest before coming back here." BbokAri relayed the information to his master. 

Felix nodded and thanked him which made the chick snuggle closer to him. He smiled at the cute antics. 

"You wanna go and make a surprise visit to Changbin chicky baby?" he asked, well more like suggesting it to BbokAri who brightened up more at the idea and of course agreeing to it.

"Really?! really really really?! We could do that cuz if we can LET’S GOOOO" BbokAri excitedly chirps. This makes Felix giggle.

"Alright let's go and inform people we will be leaving to Changbin and Dwaekki is.” 

Felix said to a happy BbokAri.

They quickly go back in and inform one of the workers to take charge of the office and also deal with the works, especially the urgent ones. Felix also informs them that they won’t know when he will be back and if he comes back early, he might set out again as soon as he can along with Changbin.

Felix and BbokAri then start their journey to Wangshu Inn, where Changbin and Dwaekki is.

  
  


**_*Change of scene*_ **

  
Somewhere in Wangshu Inn, 

**_(a/n : Picture of Wangshu Inn in genshin impact. The Inn is on the 2nd pic.)_ **

A man can be seen moving tiredly and his friends helping to bring their stuffs. Said man was carrying his pet companion as it looks like it was injured. Probably from their quest. 

“Dwaekki are you alright hun? Does it still hurt?” the man said while patting the pig rabbit hybrid who whimpered and snuggled closer to his master.

“Dwaekki , hun… you gotta let us know if your back is still hurt from the impact the Ruin Guard hit you on its spinning attack. You hit one of the pillars hard, so Hyunjin can heal it for you yeah?” 

**_(A/n : Ruin Quard and its attack pattern. )_ **

The pigbunny, whose name we learned as Dwaekki, finally answered with a tiny yes, his back is still hurt. A floating man flew to them and took lil’ Dwaekki from his master. He whined from the sudden movement because he felt a jolt of pain on his back from being moved.

  
  


**_(A/n : yes Paimon is Hyunjin in here XD the only twist here is that he is more of a healer than a fighter.)_ **

“Awww its ok its ok… I’m sorry i’ll try to be gentler” the floating man said.  
  


“Dwaekki-a hold on yeah, Hyunjin-ah will heal you then you can rest with your master as soon as we reach the inn. I’ll go ahead first to check us in so that when you guys arrive you won’t need to wait long. Hold on” said another man who was travelling with them. They weren’t far from the inn. They have already arrived at the place. Just needed to get up on the lift and to check-in at the inn.  
  


“Jisung, be careful on your way…” 

“Alright Changbin. HanQuokka and I will go first. Jiniret would you like to stay or do you wanna come with me?” the man called Jisung smiled at the other who was called Changbin, asked his other pet , Jiniret. Jiniret shook his head and said he will stay with them. Jisung nodded and went ahead.

While they were talking, the floating man whose name was Hyunjin, he started on healing the lil’ bunny’s back. Changbin looked at his pet companion worriedly and held on to his lil’ fluffy paw who squeezed back in pain while being healed.

“I’m sorry I couldn't use my full power to heal you quickly as I did it on your master in the fight just then. Don’t worry my dear, just a little bit more yeah? You brave bunny ,so brave for us” Hyunjin comforted him while continuing to heal him.

“Just a lil’ bit more bun, then we can join Sung upstairs in our room and get the rest we need yeah” Changbin said to Dwaekki while patting softly at the hybrid’s head and wiped away some tears that escaped his eyes from the pain of Hyunjin mending to his wound.

“There! It's all done now” Hyunjin said and smiled.

“Good boy. You did so well. Now come, let's go rest in our room before continuing our journey back to Liyue” Changbin said and then they proceeded to go up to where Jisung was waiting for them and went to rest in their rooms. 

After a well rested afternoon, Changbin woke up with his pet snuggling closer to him. He smiled cutely at his lil’ pigbunny and smooched his face earning a sleepy whine and a soft pushing from Dwaekki's cute pinky paws but alas, still fast asleep. Changbin laughed an amused laugh quietly at his companion.  
  


He decided to wash up before Dwaekki woke up and cleaned up their bags.

After getting dressed, he was shocked to see someone, a new face in so long, Minho of the Fatui, in his room. He was confused as to why he was there.

“ Hyung? Why are you here? What happened?” he asked the older while looking at him and his pet bunny, Lee Bit who was looking a bit sad and approaching the bed where Dwaekki is curled up in.

“Ah Changbin… I figured that you would be going back to Liyue tomorrow so I decided to tag along. I have some things to ask that Archon lover of yours" Minho replied cheekily and wink at him which made him flustered and puffed his cheeks.

“Alright hyung. We might leave tomorrow if everyone is well rested and agree to continue our journey back to Liyue.” He said. And looked at the two bunnies who are now curled up in each other's arms. It was really a cute side and rare for them to see often. 

He could see Minho smile at the sight of the two pets cuddling. He covers the two pets with the blanket and motions for Changbin to follow him to the balcony. Minho leans on the railing, wind ruffling his hair. 

"You alright?" Changbin asked, his back leaning on the railing. Minho nods quietly, a small smile on his lips. Changbin stares as Minho opens his eyes. 

"Hyu-" 

"Changbin-hyung!" a voice shouts. And then another.

"wait wait WAIT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WAAARRGGHHHHHH" a chirpy voice screeched and flew past them at an unknown speed that caused them to make way for it.

They were shocked at the sudden intrusion. Dwaekki and Leebit, whom mind you just fallen asleep for a few min, jolted awake from the sudden crash at the bed only to see a dizzy BbokAri landing roughly there.

“Felix?!" Both of them said at the same time.

“Oh no BbokAri… i told you to fly slowly…” Felix muttered under his breath when he landed not so roughly as his companion.

“Hi hyungs. Sorry for interrupting you both.”

“Felix what- what brings you here? Is everything ok? Did Chan-hyung send you here?”

Minho was already high on alert when he observed of Felix’s body language when Changbin spoke of Chan. 

_‘something must have happened’_ he thought. 

_‘What did you do now Chan’_

“Felix?” Changbin looked at him worriedly.

“Its… It's Chan… Chan-hyung’s missing” Felix said, not daring to meet Changbin’s worried gaze at him.

“What-” Changbin said in shock and stumbled on the railing. If not for Minho’s hand stopping him, he would have fallen.

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s just out-”

“I’m sure hyung. He never left without saying anything to either of us or the workers and he never left for more than when Changbin-hyung is gone. He will always make sure that he would be back to greet Changbin-hyung. The day Changbin hyung left for Monstradt, he went to the mountains to observe from above but he never came back since then."

Felix sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hiccups, trying to control his breathing. More tears flowed down his cheeks, his sobs grew louder. 

  
  


"CHAN HYUNG IS GONE!"

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n :
> 
> Dun Dun Dunnnnnn a cliffhanger XD
> 
> Hey guyz! Chap 1 and 2 are out now. We hope you enjoy it so far ^_^
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe for future updates ayee! <3 
> 
> If there are any questions regarding the chaps or just genshin related or anything,
> 
> just leave a comment and we'll do our best to answer it heehhe XD
> 
> We apologized if there are any mistakes on the chaps we released as english is not our first language.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> ENJOY~! <3
> 
> Luv y'all muahxx <3
> 
> -Aiko


	6. Arc 1 : Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean gone?!" Minho exclaimed. Felix wiped away his tears and tried to calm himself. He lets a hiccup escape his throat before speaking, "I don't really know anything else. All I know is that he's gone missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyz its us again heheh <3   
> We have figure out a schedule on when to update OwO   
> It shall be on Monday and mayyyyyyybe on one of weekend. But Monday is the original plan. it shall be a double update every week until the fic is finish xD

"What do you mean gone?!" Minho exclaimed. Felix wiped away his tears and tried to calm himself. He lets a hiccup escape his throat before speaking, "I don't really know anything else. All I know is that he's gone missing."

BbokAri offers his owner a glass of water from who knows where. Felix chugs it all down in one go before looking at the two older men. Changbin was already biting his lower lip, foot tapping a sign that he's deep in thought.

One of Minho's hands is pulling on his hair, constantly muttering, "What have you done this time Chan..."

"We need to find him," Changbin says, hands on his hips as he looks back and forth at Felix and Minho. Felix says nothing as he gazes at the eldest of the three, as if asking for permission.

Minho looks up at the two, shaking his head, "It's already night, we can't do much when it's dark. Besides you both need to rest first, even my companion needs to rest. We'll need all the energy we have for tomorrow. So rest properly, I'll be back here after sunrise."

"Huh? Where are you going? Didn't you just say we need to rest?" Changbin glares at Minho, who's already halfway out of the room.

"I'm going back to Monstradt don't worry about me. You all get some rest. I might know someone that can help us track Chan better." Minho said and went to kissed leebit's now floppy ears and muttered a short _'i'll be back soon. Get some rest in the meantime yeah'_ and went off in a hurry.

"Minho...." muttered leebit sadly. He wanted to follow his master but he knew he couldn't and he needed some rest after some fights on the way here.

"Don't-don't worry Leebit... Min-Minho hyung will-will be ok..." stuttered Dwaekki and hugged the other bunny shyly. Leebit smiled at the shy pigbunny and nodded. BbokAri was still trying to cheer up both Changbin and Felix.

"Come on you two let's get some rest yeah then tomorrow after minho come back we can discuss the plan with a better mindset yeah?" BbokAri said softly at both of them. They nodded and agreed it's better to relax and get some rest now. Making hasty moves is the last thing they needed.

***Changed Scene***

With the help of teleport waypoints it only took a few minutes to reach Monstradt. When he appears beside the waypoint he looks around. Meeting eyes with the knights that eyes him cautiously. His reputation as a Fatui Harbinger puts him in bad relations with the Knights of Favonius. But as long as he doesn't show any signs of threat then it will be fine. **  
**

**_(A/N : the teleport point in near monstradt in genshin impact and also monstradt)  
  
  
  
_ ** ****

**__ **

He walks quickly and quietly. Blending in with the few Monstradt citizens. After a few minutes of walking he arrives in front of a small decent looking cottage slightly further from the village . He ignores one of the knights that kept on following him.

He knocks on the door three times in a pattern that only him and a friend knows, and waits. It only takes a few seconds before the door is opened. A man dressed in mostly red greets him with a small smile.

"Hyung."

"Seungmin," Minho greets. He offers the younger man a smile. He feels the knight leave once he sees that the fatui was talking to the person that the knights were trying to recruit.

Seungmin opens the door wider, letting Minho in. When he enters he sees PuppyM and foxINy sitting on the small couch. And Jeongin - Seungmin's younger brother - meditating by the foot of the bed.

"What brings you here?" Seungmin says as he moves around the kitchen to make some tea. Jeongin opens his eyes, and looks around to see what disrupted his meditation. When he sees who their visitor is he smiles.

"LeeBit?" Jeongin asked, noticing that his companion is not with him.

"Left him with Changbin and the others. He needs to rest a bit."

Seungmin looks up from the tea that he's making, "And you don't? It must be something serious if you forsake rest and traveled at night without Leebit."

Minho nods, face turning serious, "I actually need your help."

Seungmin's head tilts to the side, "My help? Why though? You're literally a Fatui Harbinger and you're asking me for help? If its Fatui business you know I won-"

"It's not," Minho cuts in accepting the tea that Seungmin offers him.

"It's actually Chan."

"Chan? Geo archon Chan? What's wrong with him?" Seungmin asked, already feeling uncomfortable with the topic. Jeongin just listens quietly from their little kitchen.

"He apparently disappeared a few days ago," Minho explained.

"What's that got to do with me?" Seungmin fiddled with his teacup. Sipping quietly every now and then.

"I think I might have an idea where he is but I'm gonna need your help," Minho looked at him straight in the eye.

"Look hyung, I don't wanna get involved in... whatever this is. Chan has a lover and a ward that can help find him. And you have Jisung to help you. I just don't want to get involved."

Seungmin stands and places his cup in the sink. Jeongin watching closely.

"You're already involved in this before you even knew about it. If my assumptions are correct then this is not only about Chan. This about HIM."

Seungmin stops from his pacing and quietly faces Minho, "He's also involved in this?"

"You are too. And you know why..."

"Why is my brother involved in this?" Jeongin asked, his eyes glaring.

Minho looks at Seungmin who remained silent. The latter looks like he's contemplating things. A minute later he sighs and looks at Minho's eyes, "Give me time to prepare."

Jeongin looks up in alarm, "Wait you're actually going?"

Seungmin sighs as he packs a few things in his bag, "I have to."

"No you don't! You don't hold any responsibility over them," Jeongin answers.

Seungmin stands up and goes to the kitchen to pack food for puppy m. Once he's done he lets the bag disappear into thin air.

"If Minho-hyung is right then I actually need to help them. I am involved in it, and have been involved with it for years."

"And what if you're not?" Jeongin asks, his fist clenched tightly, his knuckles are turning white.

"If not, then I'll be helping an old friend."

Jeongin clenches his teeth before saying,

"Then I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone. I know how reckless you can be. Besides I'll only be worried to death if I don't come."

Seungmin sighs then smiles at his brother, "Yeah, that'll be good. I'll also be worried if no one looks after you here. The knights might bug you to join them."

Seungmin let's Jeongin pack his and FoxINy's bag. He sits beside Minho, letting PuppyM curl on his lap, "Right... where do you think Chan is?"

"Taishan Mansion."

**_(A/n: pic of Taishan Mansion and how it looked like inside & outside. )_ **

****

****

****


	7. Arc 1 : Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyz its us again heheh <3  
> We have figure out a schedule on when to update OwO  
> It shall be on Monday and mayyyyyyybe on one of weekend. But Monday is the original plan. it shall be a double update every week until the fic is finish xD
> 
> ENJOY! <3

Chan hit the closed area of the domain he was trapped in again and again but was failing to destroy it every time. He couldn't use his geo powers to help destroy the door, for if he used it the possibility of it rendering him powerless is high. And he can't risk losing most of his energy while healing from his injuries.

He gritted his teeth, clutching his spear in one hand. Even as a powerful archon, his powers still have limits. It wouldn't be much of a problem if he didn't receive so much damage from the Lawachurl. He didn't expect the Lawachurl to be there, hence him unintentionally lowering his defense.

Chan groans clutching the bleeding wound at his side that he had only noticed when the fatui left him. His hand now soaked in blood. It must have been reopened when he was trying to find a way to break the curse he was trapped in. He sits down on a sturdy large stone and focuses most of his energy on healing the wound.

While focusing to do so, he felt the air space being clawed on. WolfChan must have been worried sick. After all, its been days since he was trapped there. His wounds healing far too slow than his liking.

After a 15 minutes of resting, feeling some magic back in his veins. Chan open his pocket space and pulled his companion out who cried and hugged him.

"Cha-chan-CHAN!" the little wolf cried and buried his little face on his master's chest.

Chan laughed a fond laugh and apologized to the little wolf. He hugged him tighter not letting go. Well that was until Wolf Chan smelled the blood out of Chan.

"YOU'RE HURT!" WolfChan exclaimed and quickly put pressure on the now slowly healing wounds. Chan hides his grimace and patted the wolf's head.

"I'm okay Wolfie. The curse is making it slower to heal but i will heal don't you worry." he said tiredly.

WolfChan whimpers at this. But still help patching his master up the best he could. He was sadly no healer but could still help in patching everyone up. WolfChan is a shielder. His job was to shield his master and his master's army or pack when in fight or attacked. WolfChan felt sad at the thought of not being able to heal like other companions do. His ears that perked up, is now sadly droppy on his head.

"Don't beat yourself for this Wolfie. You are great at what you are doing yeah? You are the best companion I ever had no matter what you are, I am more than grateful to have you with me." the geo archon said to his little wolf companion. He knows when the wolf's ears started to drop, it was him beating himself up for not able to heal like other companions do. He smiled at his little wolf and brought him closer to him.

WolfChan hugged his master and yeah he wouldn't let him go anytime soon now. Why? Because he said so. And that brought another bubbly laughter out of Chan. This caused the little wolf's ears to perk up again but this time no more sadness lingering there. He snuggled closer to him.

"Let's rest first Chan... the fight was tough on you more than for me. We'll... we'll try to find a way after you are all healed yeah?" Wolf Chan said to Chan.

Who was Chan to disagree to it. He knows what his companion said is true and that he needed his full strength first to be able to break out of this curse he was placed in.

_'Changbin... Felix... BbokAri and Dwaekki... i'm sorry... i hope everything is ok in Liyue... and i hope you would be able to find me... Minho...'_

with that last thought on his mind, he drifted himself to sleep along with his little wolf.

* ** _CHANGED SCENE_** *

Back in Wangshu Inn, the sun had risen. Minho liked what he said to Changbin and the others the night before, was back. Along with two people from Monstradt. The Kim-Yang brothers of Monstradt to be exact.

Kim Seungmin, a pyro catalyst wielder is the eldest of the two who is also known as the arsonists of Monstradt. He was known as the arsonist because of how dangerous he was when fighting enemies. Kim Seungmin showed no mercy in fighting. His pet companion is a puppy who is known as PuppyM. It was said that he just gained his companion not too long ago.

**_(A/n : We are making Seungmin based on Klee XD)_ **

**_[Klee Teaser on Genshin Impact](https://youtu.be/C_duDk5e8yU) _ **

Yang Jeongin is the youngest of the two. He holds the vision of a hydro and anemo. He wields a sword as his weapon. Though, he prefers to use hydro more than his anemo power as it is easier to heal people around and yes he is more of a healer than a fighter. He also has a pet companion. A little fox who goes by the name of FoxyIny. The little fox is also a healer than a fighter. He likes to help his master heal people and their companions after a big fight with the enemies or just when people seek them to heal.

**_(A/n : we are making Jeongin a hybrid of Jean and Barbara maybe Qiqi too but more on Jean and Barbara.)_ **

**[Jean Teaser on Genshin Impact](https://youtu.be/_FOkixTeAaA) **

Now back on track, Minho leads the two into the inn and to where Changbin and Felix were. But before that, he pulled Seungmin and PuppyM away for a bit. Jeongin reluctantly agreed but he sighed anyway.

"wha-" Seungmin said but was cut off by Minho.

"you know what to do later, right? Especially when... "

"ah... yeah.. Yeah I know. " Seungmin said and Minho nodded and then they went back to Jeongin and Minho proceeded to knock on the door.

Changbin answered the door on the third knock. He let the trio in, staring at Seungmin too long for comfort. He feels a sense of familiarity, even though it's the first time that he meets the man.

"Friend of mine, he'll be able to help us," Minho says. Taking in the state Jisung is in. The latter was cuddling the 4 pets with the exception of Dwaekki who's quietly perched on Felix's head. Hyunjin is floating beside Jisung, staring at their guest.

"And how will he be able to help us?" Changbin asked, arms crossed still staring at Seungmin. Minho notices Seungmin just quietly staring back at Hyunjin, the two having a staring battle. He nudges the younger with an elbow, nodding towards Changbin.

"Minho told me where he suspects Chan is. I know the place well," Seungmin states.

Changbin raises a brow, "You already know where he is?" The question is directed towards Minho, but he is still looking at Seungmin.

Minho nods and looks around the room, "If y'all are already prepared then we can go now."

"Wait, where is Chan-hyung?" Felix asked, standing up. He gently guides Dwaekki to climb down from his head.

"He's probably in that one domain," Minho answers.

Changbin squints, "You're hiding something." Minho looks straight at Changbin's eyes, "Whatever it is that I am hiding is between me and Chan only."

Tension rises in the room as Minho and Changbin stare at each other. The room heats up a bit, signifying that the pyro users are releasing small amounts of pyro energy. Seungmin places a hand on Minho's shoulder to calm him. In which surprisingly worked.

"Let's just go. The sooner we head out the sooner we can find him," Seungmin calmly says. Minho nods and turns around to leave the room.

Seungmin turns to the people left in the room and introduces himself properly,

"Kim Seungmin and this is my brother Yang Jeongin. I hope we will be able to get along well."

After he bows he goes to follow Minho out, Jeongin following closely. Changbin sighs, he wants to be suspicious of the man, but he feels a connection between him and the pyro catalyst user. He sighs once again and looks at his remaining companions," Let's head out." 

**-TBC-**


End file.
